


Lapis Lazuli - Levi's Birthday

by Scout_Jay1



Series: Lapis Lazuli [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout_Jay1/pseuds/Scout_Jay1
Summary: Levi had never celebrated a birthday while in The Underground. With the help of Levi Squad and Erwin, Hange and Eleanor set up a birthday celebration for Humanity's Strongest.Part of Lapis Lazuli, my Levi/OFC fic.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lapis Lazuli [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074086
Kudos: 12





	Lapis Lazuli - Levi's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Today's Levi's birthday, so I figured - why not post a birthday special? 
> 
> Just a warning, things get a little NSFW this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for the continued support and love! I'll post the regular chapter on Sunday. :) 
> 
> TW: Sexual content, canonical character death, mentions of alcohol.

**845 (Before the fall of Wall Maria)**

  
  


The snow was coming down steadily outside, the windows of the Barracks frosty even in the afternoon sunlight. Levi, Hange, Erwin, and Eleanor sat in Erwin’s private quarters, gathered around the dining table with steaming cups of tea. It was earlier in the morning, but the Commanders and Captains had gathered to have breakfast.

Ellie was in some comfy clothes, sporting a loose white tee and black sweats. Levi was in his civilians, a button-down and some slacks. Hange was in their pajamas, their hair poking up in different directions. Erwin had on a button-down and a light blue sweater paired with some tan slacks.

This didn’t happen often, but it was nice when they all got together to have some time to themselves. Ellie sighed, wrapping her hands around her cup and curling into her chair. She sighed, snuggling into the warmth the cup provided. 

“Somebody has a birthday coming up.” Hange sang, eyeing Eleanor from their spot at the table.

Eleanor flushed, sinking further into her chair. “Hange.”

“What! We need to celebrate!” Hange slapped the table. “We didn’t last year because of an expedition. This year we need to!”

“Come to think of it, Hange’s right Ellie.” Erwin stated. “We have some funds available. It wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“We’re not spending Regiment Funds on my birthday Erwin, we _just_ held the Holiday Party.” Eleanor sighed. “We don’t have to do anything big. Spending time with you and some of the other Scouts would be just fine.”

“Levi? Any thoughts?” Erwin asked, nodding at the Captain across from him.

Levi shrugged, knowing that Eleanor had wanted something simple. They had talked about taking a trip into Trost or maybe just staying in for the night. Nothing too detrimental to their time or funds.

“Actually. When’s your birthday Levi?” Ellie perked up. “You never said.”

The room was silent for a moment, Erwin, Ellie, and Hange all looking at Levi in expectance. The Captain had a frustrated blush to his cheeks, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t know.” Levi whispered, barely audible to his friends.

“You don’t know? What do you mean?” Hange squealed.

“I grew up in The Underground. Birthdays weren’t exactly important down there. We were too busy surviving, not really caring about that.” Levi answered, not looking at any of them.

“How about the 25th?” Eleanor asked a few minutes after Levi spoke. “It's the dead center of the holidays, everyone’s around celebrating, it seems like the perfect time!”

Levi sputtered, looking at his girlfriend from his seat at the table. She was up on her feet in her chair, looking at him with a sparkle in her eyes. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

“We don’t have to do anything special, or announce it, but everyone should have the chance to celebrate their birthday Levi. _Everyone_.”

Erwin seconded her comment, stating that he would love to help Levi celebrate his first birthday. Hange was already on board, making notes on a notebook that _came from absolutely who knows where_ , and muttering about how they could get Moblit, Miche, and the Levi Squad to help.

“I don’t want anything extravagant. There’s no reason for it.” Levi muttered, secretly overwhelmed with a sense of happiness.

“Then it’s decided! We’ll celebrate your birthday from now on, on December 25th.” Ellie said, giving Levi’s hand a little squeeze before flashing him a smile.

_Maybe a birthday wouldn’t be so bad after all…_

\--

**December 25th - 845**

Staying true to Levi’s requests, the gathering that Hange and Eleanor had set up was small. It was held in the Dining Hall, but only a select number of Scouts had been invited.

Hange was busy with Moblit, arranging the snacks that the kitchens had made, the only thing left was the cake - which Eleanor was finishing up. Erwin and Miche had taken care of the drinks and rearranging some of the tables to make it a little closer to the atmosphere. 

Levi Squad was busy wrangling Levi around, trying to get him to wait until everything had been prepped and set up. It had been a failure ultimately, Levi storming into the Dining Hall with an air of impatience. Petra sighed, apologizing to Erwin, in return receiving a laugh from the Commander.

Everyone there had yelled “ _Happy Birthday Captain!”_ when he entered the hall, effectively stopping the man in his tracks. The Dining Hall had been set up with some little hand painted banners, snacks, drinks, and some light music from some of the Scouts’ band. All of Levi’s closest comrades were there, minus Eleanor, who he deemed it appropriate to find after he got over his shock, this was her idea after all. 

Erwin greeted him with a hefty pat on his back, pulling the small man into a quick hug. He kept it brief knowing Levi’s distaste for public affections. After releasing him, Hange launched themself at him, looping their arms around his neck and pulling him into a crushing hug. He flung them off of him, muttering _shitty glasses_ before shyly dusting himself off. Glancing around, he stopped when Erwin answered his mental question.

“She’s in the kitchens, finishing up your cake. She was adamant about doing it herself.” Erwin came to stand beside him. “She likes to bake, so there was no stopping her.”

Just as Erwin finished his thought, Eleanor had come out of the kitchens with a flutter, carrying a medium sized cake. She was in a black dress and some brown boots, a grey apron covering her front. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with her curls bouncing along her shoulders. 

Setting the cake down, she smiled with her hands on her hips. The cake was vanilla, a white and green marbled frosting covering it. She had written _Happy Birthday Levi_ in a fine blue frosting, her handwriting elegant even in frosting. She smiled brighter when Hange and Erwin dragged Levi over to see it.

“Wow Ellie! That’s so nice!” Hange gushed, Moblit coming to swipe their hand away from tasting the frosting.

“Thanks.” She huffed with a smile. “I hope it tastes good. The frosting was something new, Petra managed to grab me some ingredients from Trost.”

Levi approached the table, he’d never had cake before, that was reserved for folks above ground. He felt his chest tightening, his eyes getting wet. He coughed, not wanting his comrades to see. His heart was thudding in his chest.

“Do you like it?” Ellie asked, placing a hand on his arm. 

“I’ve never had cake before.” Levi paused, watching her face. “I’m sure it will be great.”

“Well, I’m honored to be the first.” Ellie flushed, later realizing the other implications of her words. 

Levi blushed, looking at Ellie. Her eyes were bright, her nose and cheek having a dusting of flour smeared across them. She was taking off the apron, reaching behind her back to undo the ties. She stopped midway, feeling Levi’s gaze on her.

“Is everything okay Le-”

He reached his hand up, brushing the flour off her cheek gently. She froze in place, watching as his silver eyes swept over her face. She could tell that his head was swirling with thoughts, he was quiet, but in a different way then normal. She removed the apron finally, folding it and placing it on the back of the table behind everything.

Capturing his hand with her own, Ellie smiled, bringing the hand to her mouth for a little kiss. “Come on, let’s go celebrate birthday boy.”

They walked together, her hand in his in front of their friends. A first and giant step, and Ellie couldn’t be more happy. This was _his_ day, a chance to celebrate him and who he is. He deserved the world, and this was just one small step in giving that to him.

\--

Several drinks later, the Scouts sat around one of the tables in giggles and howling laughs. Hange and Moblit had wandered off an hour ago, bidding their goodnights and heading to the Barracks. Ellie whistled after them, a flushed smile on her face.

Erwin shook his head with a grin, happy to see his Scouts, his family like this. It was too far between these times, and he missed it. Ellie and Petra had gone to dance near the band, Oluo, Eld, Gunther staying behind with their Captain.

“How was your birthday Levi? Enjoying yourself?” Erwin asked, watching as Levi watched Ellie.

“Yeah. I am. It’s been.. Great.” Levi answered, turning his body to face Erwin. “I wish Furlan and Isabel were here to see it too.”

Erwin nodded, fully understanding Levi’s pain. “Just because they aren’t here physically, doesn’t mean they’re not here at all. I know they’d want you to be happy.”

Levi agreed, taking in a deep breath to steel himself. Now wasn’t the time to cry. He raised his head up, watching as Ellie and Petra came giggling back to the table. 

“I’m going to call it a night. I’m exhausted.” Petra said, “I hope you enjoyed your birthday Captain!”

Levi nodded, thanking her for coming and celebrating with him. He repeated himself when the remainder of his squad left an hour later. All that was left was himself, Ellie, Miche, and Erwin, the night growing old.

“Why don’t you two take off? Miche and I can handle cleaning up.” Erwin offered, motioning to his sleepy sister and the birthday boy.

Eleanor stifled a yawn with her hand, looking to see what Levi’s response was. He agreed, thanking the Commander and Miche for everything before the couple left the Dining Hall.

\--

Eleanor had gotten a fire going in Levi’s quarters while waiting for him to change into some more comfortable clothes. She had removed her boots, placing them by the door and flopping onto the couch in front of the fire.

Levi exited his room, gazing at the woman laying on his couch. She was beautiful, the light from the fire dancing off her pale skin. Moving closer she got up, sitting upright.

“Come here.” She reached her arms out in front in a welcoming manner. 

Levi obeyed, coming to stand in front of her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She held him close, putting a soft kiss into his shirt covered abdomen. 

“Will you sit with me?”

He nodded, coming to rest beside her on the couch, which quickly turned into her sitting on his lap. Her legs were splayed on each side of his own, the black dress riding up to her mid-thighs. Levi placed his hands on her hips, fingers digging into the soft material as she lowered her face to kiss him. Their lips met, soft and slow at first. Stopping briefly, she nuzzled his nose with hers.

“Touch me Levi.” Ellie whispered, looking into silver eyes.

“Where?”

“Wherever you want.” She responded, leaning her head down to leave kisses along his jawline. 

Levi groaned as she moved further down his jawline and coming to nibble on his ear. His grip tightened before he released her, moving his hands along the hem of the dress.

“This okay?” He asked, hesitancy in his voice.

“Yes.” She whispered, now leaving searing kisses on his neck.

Levi felt like his skin was on fire, his heart pounding. He slowly slipped his hands under the dress, running his calloused hands along the soft skin on the tops and sides of her thighs. He felt her shiver above him, shifting her body to be closer to him _if that was even possible_.

Eleanor craned her neck, biting down softly on the pulse point of Levi’s neck, sucking briefly. That elicited another groan from the man, his head falling back to rest on the top of the couch. She kissed the bruised mark lightly, grinning as Levi’s breath became more labored.

_By the Walls…_ Levi thought, his mind a flutter as Eleanor’s hands placed themselves on his chest. He moved his hands to the curve of her ass, giving a gentle squeeze and prompting a giggle from the woman. 

Eleanor nudged Levi, telling him to lay down on the couch. He did so easily, despite her still straddling him. She now lay on top of him, feeling Levi’s erection against her body. Ellie pawed at his shirt, begging to see his skin, to feel him against her. Levi obliged, teasing her with the lack of speed in which he unbuttoned his shirt.

Eleanor hid the gasp that rose at the back of her throat, Levi’s exposed chest showing her years of scars and mistreatment. She leaned down, worried that he would be self conscious, and began to kiss each and every scar. He didn’t need to explain, didn’t need to walk through the traumas unless he wanted to. Now was to show him that _she_ _was here, and wasn’t going to leave_.

Levi felt the flush of his skin get hotter, the kisses Eleanor was leaving across his chest stirring something deep within him. He’d never been this intimate with someone, and honestly never thought he’d get the chance. Bringing his hands back to her body, he slipped back under the dress, running his hands along legs again.

“Can I..” Levi paused.

“What _my prince_? What do you want?” Ellie paused in her ministrations, rising to a sitting position on his lap.

“Can I see you?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Ellie smiled with a nod, “Of course. Yes.”

She took the hem of the dress and began pulling it up her body, slowly revealing more and more of herself to him. Once past her chest bindings, Eleanor removed the dress quickly, flinging it off into the room’s darkness. She sat before him, almost entirely exposed, her skin prickling in the room’s atmosphere.

Levi looked at Ellie, asking permission to resume touching her, exploring her. She consented, falling back towards his chest as he pulled her in close. His hands roamed her back, nails digging lightly into the skin. She shivered again, breathing out a soft _Levi_ into his chest.

They laid together for a while, kissing long and slow, changing the pace to fast and messy - whatever fit the moment. Levi expressed and apologized that he wasn’t really ready to take things further than what they were at the moment, but thanking Eleanor for allowing him to see and feel her. She laughed lightly, kissing his nose. 

“We only move at whatever pace we’re both comfortable with. Don’t apologize for that. Tonight was great, and getting this close to you was..” Ellie smiled again, laying her head back down on his chest. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Eventually Levi removed his shirt, giving Eleanor a tee to put on in place of her discarded dress. They both went back to the couch, laying similarly to how they were prior to getting up. 

“I have a gift for you by the way.” Ellie whispered. 

“You just got me a gift.”

“That was for the holidays. This is for your birthday.” Ellie explained, rising off the couch again.

She had run back to her room before Levi had finished changing earlier, the distance being hardly anything. She had returned and hidden the gift by the door before he had even entered the living room again.

Walking back to the couch, she handed Levi a small box. It was a deep maroon stained wood, a gold latch on the front. He opened the box, gasping lightly as he recognized what it was.

Almost matching Ellie’s identically, was a small leather necklace with little steel pieces on it. Engraved on the pieces were the names _Furlan Church_ and _Isabel Magnolia_. Levi dropped the box, holding the necklace tightly to his chest. He looked up at Eleanor with watery eyes.

“I know you wanted them to be here, especially today. I know this won’t bring them back, but I hope that this brings you some peace.” Eleanor sighed, gripping her own necklace around her throat. “Know that they are always going to be with you. No matter where you are. They were - are family. Let this serve as a reminder that they will never leave your side.”

Levi launched himself off the couch, crushing Eleanor with an embrace. His shoulders shook, wet tears soaking Eleanor’s shoulder. She hugged him back, bracing his head against her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to his temple, she heard him whisper _thank you_.

Stepping back from the embrace Eleanor took the necklace and fastened it around his neck. Levi took the steel pieces in his hands, sighing as if some weight had fallen from his shoulders. He took Eleanor’s face into his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

Foreheads touching, Eleanor breathed. “Happy Birthday Levi. From all of us.”

He thanked her again, sniffling. “Can I ask one more thing of you?”

Eleanor nodded. “What would that be?”

“Could you make cake again sometime? It was really good.”

“For you? Anything.”


End file.
